This invention relates to article carriers and blanks which are particularly useful for carrying articles, for example, cans or bottles. More particularly, the invention relates to an article carrier of the wrap-around type and is concerned with an improved article retention and carrier reinforcing feature which receive heel portions of cans or bottles accommodated in the carrier.
Bottle heel retention means in wraparound carriers are well known.
EP 0 171 229 B1 discloses a known bottle carrier of the wraparound type having top, bottom and side walls interconnected to form a tubular open-ended structure. A sloping heel panel interconnects each side wall along a fold line with an associated base lap panel. The bottom corners of the carton formed by the sloping heel panels comprise receiving apertures formed in each sloping heel panel which extend into the associated side wall and base lap panel. The receiving apertures form part of the bottle heel retaining feature which further comprises bottom engaging and carrier reinforcing flaps which are foldably joined along opposed peripheral edges of the bottle heel receiving apertures. In particular, EP 0 171 229 B1 discloses bottom engaging and carrier reinforcing flaps which extend across the associated sloping heel panel and into the associated side wall and base lap panel. The flaps comprise hinged portions so that in the formed bottle carrier, a portion of the bottle engaging and carrier reinforcing flap is substantially parallel with the inner surface of the associated base lap panel. In this construction, a portion of the heel of a bottle protrudes from the carrier without being protected. The tighter the package is made, the more is the tendency for the bottle heel to protrude further. Also, tears can be created in that area of the carton surrounding a receiving aperture due sometimes to an “over-tight” package and in part, at least, to any movement of a bottle acting directly against the edge of the receiving aperture.
Another type of bottle heel retaining structure is shown by WO 94/25367. This reference discloses a heel retaining flap extending primarily inwardly of the carton, although C shaped cuts provided cause a small portion of the flap to extend outwardly of the carton. The folding action of the retaining flaps is inward, i.e. the pivoting action is inward and not outward. The flaps are severed by a cut line from a sloping heel panel and the flaps are adapted to engage the heel of an article.